The Little Merfinder: Chapter 2
by tagore90210fanfiction.net
Summary: Akihito is a merman from down in the oceanic kingdom of Atlantica, the kingdom of merpeople. His father, Takishiro who is the supreme king of merpeople, hates everything about the human world, especially Yakuzas. Akihito spends his good times with his brothers until he sees a ship approach. During a storm, he saves a handsome big man, Asami.


**The Little Merfinder**

 **Pairing:** Asami/Akihito

 **Rating:** R

 **Summary:** Akihito is a merman from down in the oceanic kingdom of Atlantica, the kingdom of merpeople. His father, Takishiro who is the supreme king of merpeople, hates everything about the human world, especially Yakuzas. Akihito spends his good times with his brothers until he sees a ship approach. During a storm, he saves a handsome big man, Asami. Now his life is about to turn upside down.

 **Genre:** Yaoi, Anime, Comedy, Romance, Drama.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Scene 1:**

Akihito and Suzuki stare up at a ship approaching slowly towards them. On the ship, they see a party going on with laughter, music, and dancing. "That ship doesn't look too dangerous at all," Suzuki says "What are they celebrating?"

"I don't know," Akihito replies "but let's take a closer look at what is going on."

Akihito and Suzuki swim up close and look up at the deck. They see Kaori happy with Prince Jun and her brother Asami. Asami comes up in front of all the sailors. "Silence, may I have your attention please?" He says "As a brother of my dear sister, Kaori, it is my pleasure to bring to you this wonderful speech. I would really love to congratulate my sister on her marvelous engagement to Prince Jun of Kyoto. Ever since she was a little girl, she had always dreamed that she would find real true love to keep her safe and warm. And now I am pleased to see this. It was so wonderful that she has found her dream prince, her true love. I will always be here to support you, sister. Congratulations!"

The sailors yell with joy and Kaori walks up to Asami with tears in her eyes, "Oh dear oni-chan! Thank you so much!" They hug and Prince Jun later approaches Asami, shaking hands with him "Thank you, Asami! I would really appreciate being a part of your family."

 **Scene 2:**

Well apparently, Akihito and Suzuki are much too distracted to notice those disgusting creatures watching them from behind. These creatures are women with fish faces and are half-human and half-eel. Well, wouldn't you say it would be compared a little to Flotsam and Jetsam? Tee Hee! They make an eye-seeing crystal ball for their boss, Fei Long. Fei Long is half-human and half-octopus.

"Hello, little prince Akihito!" Fei Long teases, "Would you like to get yourself into trouble with daddy? Just you wait till your father, Takishiro hears about this."

 **Scene 3:**

Meanwhile at the ship, Prince Jun and Asami are up at the dock discussing something. "Asami, why don't you start finding a bride? You are a grown man of the Yakuza now."

Asami replies, "Well, the problem is I have turning a lot of the princesses down because they don't really interest me much. And besides I still need time to find the right person, Ok?" Well, might you think that he doesn't want a princess because he only likes men?

Prince Jun hesitates, "Ok, is that what you want?"

Asami tries to ignore Prince Jun and turns to look down at the water when he sees Akihito. Their eyes strike each other in a glance for the first time ever. Asami smiles as he is looking at the cute merman.

"Ryuichi," says Asami's father, "What are you staring at? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine, father. I thought I just saw a merman down in the water with a dolphin. He looks so cute."

Suddenly, lightning strikes and thunder rumbles. Winds can be heard blowing in the ship.

"A hurricane is coming," cries one of the sailors, "Secure everything on the ship. QUICKLY!"

Everyone goes into a panic. Waves crash in. As sailors try to secure everything tight on the ship, Asami joins in to help. Prince Jun and Kaori hold each other, tight. Every sailor, including Asami, tries securing the masts, sails, and steers but to no avail. Lightning strikes the main mast and sets the whole ship on fire.

"WE HAVE TO GET OFF THE SHIP NOW!" Asami shouts to everyone on the ship.

Everyone escapes by evacuating safely to the vessels. Well, obviously not all everybody, Asami is trapped in a fire. Kaori and Prince Jun who have already evacuated on the vessel are worried about Asami. "Ryuichi, where are you?" Kaori cries.

Asami sees a safe tunnel through the fire and smoke and escapes through and jumps off the ship into the strong ocean waves just as the gunpowder on the ship explodes.

"Where's my son?" cries Asami's father.

Asami comes up but he can't swim. Everything is dark and harsh. He keeps gasping and coughing and crying out "Kaori, Jun, Father! I can't find you."

He sinks into the waves and into the ocean. But look who's here now. Akihito dives and grabs the big man from his back, bringing him back to the surface of the ocean. With Suzuki's help, Akihito drags the big man to the beach.

 **Scene 4:**

Here we are at the beach, sunlight penetrates through the clouds. There is Akihito looking over Asami. "Is he okay?" He says.

"I don't know what to say, Akihito," Suzuki says, "why don't you look at his chest to see if it is rising and falling?"

Akihito looks at the big handsome man's chest and he could see it rising and falling. Akihito joyfully says "he's alive."

Asami's eyes squint and flutter to see the cute, gorgeous merman looking at him. He softly says to him, "I remember you. I remember seeing your cute face. Are you..a..are you that merman?" He looks at the merman's tail and he smiles. "So you're the merman I saw in the water. I remember that night in a storm. And you…you came in….and you saved my life."

He grabs the merman's head and wraps his other hand around the merman's waist and presses his lips to the other's lips for a sweet kiss. Akihito can feel a tongue slip into his mouth for a deep kiss. Asami then lowers and kisses the merman's neck. He then sees the merman's tail turning into legs, well temporarily. His intentions are to try and make love to him. But his intentions are interrupted when Kaori and Prince Jun run to him. Akihito gasps, runs away, and jumps into the water.

"Oni-chan," Kaori cries, "are you alright? I was worried you were killed."

Asami gets up to his feet and looks at Kaori, "I am fine. I was rescued. Rescued by a cute beauty."

Kaori looks at the ocean and replies "Was that a merman who saved your life?"

"Yes, merpeople really do exist."

Prince Jun interrupts him "Merpeople don't even exist. I think you were just washed out and you were hallucinating after the exhaustion and storm."

An old man runs to Asami and cries, "My boy. Oh thank god you are okay."

In the waters below, Akihito is scared about what his father will say. "Suzuki, what will I say to my father? How can I face him?"

Suzuki gives him comfort saying "Let's just keep quiet about this. Let's not tell your father about it. We must never reveal what happened during the storm."

What will Takishiro say to Akihito? Is he going to punish his own son for disobedience to the orders of Atlantica? Will Asami finally reunite with Akihito? See? I told you Akihito would save Asami from the storm of deadly threats. The Little Mermaid is my favorite Disney movie of all time. It was the very first movie I ever watched in my life.


End file.
